020814danganronpa
An announcement goes out over the Astrolabe. "All players on TEAM DANGAN RONPA, please report to the Astrolabe Proper. All other players, please exit the Astrolabe Area at this time." Jossik: "Uh, how do i get to the astrolabe?" (( wow nevermind )) Libby (GM): Jossik, your Omega Powerglove informs you you have a message from Libby. SO: Jossik? Jossik: Jossik pulls out his powerglove. GG: sup Libby (GM): SO: Are you ready to join your team? Jossik: GG: let's do this Libby (GM): SO: Portal incoming. A black portal appears before you, the tentacles undulating slowly around the edges. Jossik: Josasik calmly falls into the portal *Jossik Libby (GM): Meanwhile.... "MEOUET!!!" LIbby yells, standing in the center of her library. "MEOUET IT'S TIME TO LEAAAAAVVVVEEEE!!!" Meouet: Meouet hurries to meet her there. Libby (GM): Libby is hopping from one foot to another excitedly, a big smile on her face. "Are you ready sweetheart?" Meouet: "I'm ready. Are you?" Meouet frowns a little. Libby (GM): Libby clasps Meouet's arms. "Yes. Balish is home, everything's wonderful." Libby points to a big box of books. "Captchalogue these, give them to your friend Seriad." Sami: (( It was a thought experiment, Jerk.)) Meouet: "I'm glad!" Meouet fixes her frown. "Then... I suppose everything is good to go." Sami: (( Check wikipedia! They've got heat-sensitive enzymes in their hair that affects their color. )) Libby (GM): Libby nods. "Well then. Ready?" Meouet: "Not much choice, is there?" Meouet shakes her head. Libby (GM): Libby smiles. "Try to have fun, Meouet" A black portal, with writhing tentacles, appears beside her. Meouet: Meouet steels herself before stepping toward it. "Thank you for everything, Oracle." Libby (GM): Okay!!! MEANWHILE IN THE ASTROLABE ROOM TEAM DANGAN RONPA, MINUS JOSSIK, MEOUET AND VEJANT, has gathered. Seriad: "So..." Kikate: {Wow... } {Only three of us now, hmm? } Ryspor: "No, there should be a few more coming." "The sooner the better. I'd like to go kill things as fast as possible." Libby (GM): A portal opens up nearby, and some... thing... falls through. You think it MIGHT be Jossik, but it's a hulking mess, with pasty white skin, no hair, no horns, and a rippling muscles. It's nearly seven and a half feet tall. Ryspor: Ryspor runs over. "Jossik! Are you all right?" Seriad: "W-What's... that..." Kikate: {... What's this?} Sami: (( "Libby, you didn't tell us you had a brother!" )) Ryspor: Ryspor glares at the group. "HE is Jossik. Did you think he and Scarlet were having tea and goddamn crumpets on Derse?" Seriad: "What did she... Why?" Kikate: {Christ.} {Poor Jossik... I miss his face.} Jossik: Jossik stands, rolling his neck and stretching. his eyes are hard. "Hello." Seriad: "Are you... okay? Uh, Joossik?" Jossik: "I'm fine." "Let's get moving." Kikate: {Dude. That height gain.} Seriad: ((UNcomfo)) Kikate: ((what that never happened)) Ryspor: "Ah, hold up, there's still a couple more trolls arriving, if I remember correctly." Libby (GM): As soon as that portal closes, another opens, and Meouet steps through serenely, carrying a few bags, and being followed by an adorable golden calf with a large red bow around his neck. Not long after, Meouet's sprite follows through, Ryspor, Jossik, you recognize it instantly as Libby's handmaiden, Erzedbet, in severely damaged samurai armor. Ryspor: "...ERZEDBET?" Seriad: "Who's this?" Kikate N. tenses at the sight of the calf but doesn't move otherwise Meouet: Meouet waits to speak. Jossik: "Who the hell are you?" ErzedbetSamuraiSprite eyes Ryspor disapprovingly, then gives Jossik an angry glare. Jossik: Jossik gives the sprite a falt look, thoouroughly unimpressed. Ryspor: "...What exactly HAPPENED while I was panicking, Meouet?" ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: "The Oracle has seen fit to send her FRIEND, Mistress Meouet, to join you," She sniffs. "Don't make me do something to change that." Meouet: "Seriad, I believe I have some books for you?" Meouet looks around, a little confused, but assumes her to be the only physically presenting female and approaches. Seriad: "Oh!" Seriad smiles, aw yis books. "Hi Meouet!" Jossik: Jossik shrugs. "Whatever." Seriad: ((I then realized that jossik is D--> STRONG)) Kikate: {A new member... This is good.} Libby (GM): A voice comes over the intercom. "All Active members of TEAM DANGAN RONPA have been accounted for. The LAND OF LITTLE WAVES AND TADPOLES has been selected. RYSPOR TEZETI, are you prepared to enter with your team?" Ryspor: Ryspor starts. "Oh! Um. Yes." Seriad: "Sure, I... guess" Libby (GM): "All Team Members please approach the platform." Jossik: Jossik walks up to the platform, giving ryspor a reassuring nod. Ryspor: Ryspor walks over to the platform a tad nervously, and gives a grateful grin at the nod. Libby (GM): As the astrolabe turns, a small, brilliant blue sphere comes into view. The entireity of you feel a sickening tug in the pit of your stomachs, and find yourselves on the Land of Little Waves and Tadpoles. Seriad: Seriad, slouched, stands on the platform aswell. Jossik: Jossik examines his surroundings Libby (GM): You end up on a small sandbar, barely the size of the platform you have been standing on. Kikate: {Wow, this is nice and surreal... Pretty, hmm?} Kikate whips out his camera and takes several landscape shots. Ryspor: "WATER!" Ryspor runs into the shallows and begins splashing around giddily. "Oh my GOODNESS LOOK at it extending everywhere WHEE" Jossik: "Well. shall we get moving, then?" Libby (GM): As far as the eye can see, you are surrounded by ocean Jossik: Jossik gives a small smile at his matesprits antics. Libby (GM): tiny waves lap against the edges of your sand bar. Meouet: Meouet quickly captchalogues her things and coaxes Mooregard onto the platform with her. Kikate N. snaps a picture of the happy Ryspor and shows it to Jossik with a wink Kikate: {Do I have to print this out for you, hmm?} Jossik: Jossik manages a small smile. Libby (GM): Ryspor Roll a physique Seriad: ((Grade D wank material?)) Ryspor: rolling 4df+1 ( + 0 + 0 ) +1 = 3 Jossik: "Oh, hey, kikate, can i have one of your swords? i dont have any of mine anymore." Libby (GM): Rolling for the Majyyks rolling 4df+8 ( 0 + - 0 ) +8 = 8 Ryspor, you feel an odd tingling sensation where the water touched your skin. Your clothes are soo.... constricting. Ryspor: ((omfg)) Kikate: {Oh, uh, sure.} Kikate hands Jossik an average katana. {This is all I have at the moment, I can find something cooler for you when I have more alchemized.} Seriad: ((;o)) Jossik: Jossik gives it a little flourish and puts it away. "Thanks." Seriad: ((:3)) Sami: (( Oh, and you think things end well when there's a ton of candy in Homestuckland? )) Ryspor: "...You know, I have the strangest urge to undress all of a sudden." He shrugs, and begins taking off his suit jacket, tossing it haphazardly into the water. Jossik: "Ryspor, while i certainly appreciate the view, is this really the right itme?" Libby (GM): Everyone not ryspor roll notice Kikate: {Woah guys. Get a respiteblock or something...} Seriad: rolling 4df+3 ( - - 0 0 ) +3 = 1 Kikate: rolling 4df+2 ( + + 0 - ) +2 = 3 Jossik: rolling 4df+1 ( 0 - + - ) +1 = 0 Seriad: "Ryspor, There's a time and place for everything... but not... now..." Ryspor: "I don't know, it just feels...RIGHT." He flings off his tie and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Sami: (( And that's when we find out that Ryspor's been a lady all along. )) Meouet: (( am i here? )) Ryspor: ((how did you know)) Sami: (( Thus explaining his eyelashes )) Libby (GM): As Ryspor undresses, you notice bright purple lines have come up on his arms and back, and they are growing. Kikate: {Woah shit Ryspor} Jossik: Jossik fails to notice because he's to busy 'mirin that bod. Seriad: "So uh, before you undress some more, whazzat?" Kikate: {That's some fuckin dank water man you might wanna step out} {It's doing things... to you...} Ryspor: "What? What do you mean?" He turns, puzzled and shirtless. Kikate N. snaps a picture of Ryspor and then runs over to him, not going in the water himself, and shows it to him. Seriad: "there's purple... stuff on your back!" Libby (GM): As he turns to the side, you see that the lines are growing into... fins... Seriad: ((Put a shirt on, shit's gross)) Kikate: {WOAH SHIT Ryspor is evolving} Ryspor: ((can i notice the fins or does the majyyks prevent that)) Jossik: "Ryspor, i think you should probably get out of the water." Seriad: ((Ryspor's becoming a mermaid!)) Jossik: "Youre growing extra fins. I don't like this." Seriad: "Is this sea-dweller puberty or something? What's going on?" Kikate: {Hm. Well given the lack of places to go... } Kikate goes and steps in the water himself. Ryspor: Ryspor notices the fins at last. "Huh." He examines his arms with an air of detached curiosity. Jossik: Jossik shrugs and trudges into the water to join his quadrantmates. Libby (GM): Kikate I need a physique Meouet: Meouet is apprehensive about the water... Seriad: ((errotic literature is a thing ;o)) Libby (GM): Rolling for Majjyyks versus Kikate rolling 4df+8 ( + + 0 0 ) +8 = 10 Kikate: rolling 4df+2 ( - + + 0 ) +2 = 3 Seriad: "Are you fucking... Really?" Libby (GM): Kikate, the changes begin to overtake you as well. Ryspor: ((is anything new happening to ryspor)) Seriad: "Why would you?" Libby (GM): Ryspor needs to take off his pants to see Seriad: ((rofl)) Libby (GM): Jossik, roll physique rolling 4df+8 ( 0 + - - ) +8 = 7 Kikate: {Where else do we go here, Seriad? I'm guessing that we need some method of going underwater here. } Libby (GM): thats versus jossik Jossik: Jossik shrugs at seriad. "I'd love to hear your plan." rolling 4df ( 0 + + - ) = 1 Ryspor: Ryspor begins fumbling with his fly, unconcerned with the audience. Libby (GM): Jossik, as you enter the water, your body is wracked with sudden pain and Nausea Jossik: Jossik oogles Ryspor Libby (GM): He begins to vomit into the water Seriad: "Not getting into the fucking water? Stripping? And uh... GODDAMNIT!" Jossik: No he doesnt he is vomiting envermind Meouet: "Team Leader, do you feel this... apparent 'happening' will assist us in completing your tasks in this Land?" Meouet raises and eyebrow and strokes Mooregard's ears. Kikate: {Yes I- oh, sorry.} Libby (GM): Mooregard leans on Meouet. "Meow-Meow I'm scaaared." Jossik: Jossik trudges back to shore to finish vomiting. Libby (GM): Everyone but Jossik, roll notice Ryspor: rolling 4df+1 ( + 0 0 + ) +1 = 3 Seriad: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 0 0 - ) +3 = 2 Meouet: "I'll take care of you.." Kikate: rolling 4df+2 ( - - - 0 ) +2 = -1 Meouet: rolling 4d4+2 ( 2 + 3 + 2 + 2 ) +2 = 11 ((OOPS)) rolling 4df+2 ( 0 - + - ) +2 = 1 Ryspor: ((i can vouch for this)) Libby (GM): As Jossik is crawling back onto shore, he is shrinking back to his normal size, and his skin is returning to its normal green pallor. er... grey same difference Seriad: ((had to backspace all that snark I had planned)) Kikate: {Ah! The hair is back... } ((can Kikate bring Kyle out here?)) Ryspor: Ryspor looks over excitedly at Jossik, and hurriedly gets his pants all the way off. "JOSSIK LOOK LOOK YOU'RE TURNING BACK JOSSIK" Jossik: Jossik finishes vomiting and looks down at his body. "So I am." Seriad: "Well, isn't that...sweet...I...guess?" Jossik: NOW Jossik oogles Ryspor Ryspor: Ryspor is now clothed only in a pair of cat-patterned boxer shorts. Kikate: ((can he take Kyle out?)) Ryspor: ((i didn't see anything)) Libby (GM): Ryspor, roll athletics Ryspor: ((what did you say)) rolling 4df+2 ( - + + + ) +2 = 4 Meouet: (( "Team Leader, do you feel this... apparent 'happening' will assist us in completing your tasks in this Land?" Meouet raises and eyebrow and strokes Mooregard's ears.)) Ryspor: ((oh)) Libby (GM): Ryspor, you manage to keep your footing as your boxers are rent apart, your thighs fusing together by the power of MAJJYYKS Ryspor: ((let's say ryspor was too busy taking his shirt off)) Seriad: "This whole ordeal is depressing... And... odd..." Ryspor: "Oh dear, I liked those boxers..." Jossik: Jossik arches an eyebrow at Ryspor. "Well that's... odd." Sami: (( "First I lay my eggs, then I go away and you fertilize them..." )) Kikate N. takes some footage of the transformations using a lot of frantic close-ups Meouet: "Seriad, would you..." Meouet uncaptchalogues the books again... "Is there something in these?" Ryspor: Ryspor decides to accept fate and backflops into the water. Jossik: Jossik shrugs and walks in after him. Seriad: "Uh," Seriad takes them. ((should I roll notice to see whats in here or somefin?)) ((hehehehehe)) Kikate: {Fuck guys! Watch the splashes, can't get my cameras wet... } he puts away his usual camera and takes out a GoPro with a waterproof housing Ryspor: ((aren't you in the water too kikate)) ((start undressing the majyyks command it)) Seriad: ((Kikate was just so standard, nothing happened.)) Kikate: ((I picture him just standing up in the water, not submerged really.)) Ryspor: ((so was ryspor)) Meouet: "..." Ryspor: ((he was wading around in the shallows)) Jossik: (( I"m pretty sure Jossiks dreamself is only wearing pants at this point )) (( so that shouldnt take long )) Seriad: "While you guys are doing... that, I'm going to check these books out!" Ryspor: ((maybe you're afraid kikate's bod won't measure up to ryspor's)) ((he is the sexiest merman)) Kikate: ((oh is this a challenge)) Seriad: ((*maid)) Ryspor: ((it is)) Meouet: "Hey, it's great you're all enjoying these changes and liberating yourself of clothing, but maybe we should try to get our bearings before diving into the nearest thing, so-to-speak..." Seriad: ((ftfy)) Ryspor: "Oh, relax and join the...whatever it is we are party!" Kikate: ((bring it Ryspor I'll rek u come 1v1 me sniper only)) Seriad: ((Shut up and get nekkid Kikate)) Kikate N. tears off his shirt and jacket like the guy in Ghost Shark 2 Meouet: "Only if you dress yourselves." Seriad: "Oh..." ((If only Doir was here~)) Kikate N. starts filming with the GoPro, just letting it roll as the events transpire. Jossik: Jossik stands in stoic silence as his body undergoes the lengthy transformation process. Seriad: ((What a mans man)) Ryspor: "Actually, that's a good question. What ARE we? Some kind of seadweller prototype, perhaps?" Meouet: (( land music: surfin' usa )) Ryspor: ((has ryspor gone FULL MERMAN by now)) Seriad: "While getting in filthy water does sound promising, WE ARE WASTING TIME... JUST SAYIN'! NOT TO... INTRUDE OR ANYTHING!" Jossik: Jossik removes his pants. He has the sexiest bod there like you dont even know. Meouet: Meouet covers Mooregard's eyes. "I'm sorry..." Seriad: ((What a circlejerk)) Kikate: {We're pretty hot for a team that couldn't even meet their denizen last land, hmm?} Jossik: "We are the hottest. It's us. " Seriad: "Sure... WHATEVER, just... stop..." Ryspor: Ryspor swins around a bit further out, experimenting with different strokes. "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY *FANTASTIC*," he yells at the girls on the shore. Jossik: "Waiting on you, girls." Meouet: "You don't expect any negative side effect? Seriously?" "Other than the fish bit?" Seriad: "Fuck you." Jossik: "Do you see ANY OTEHR OPTIONS?" Kikate: {Perhaps, but progress is our primary objective at the moment. } Ryspor: "...Right, will someone who still has legs go and fetch the girls?" Libby (GM): Mooregard cuddles Meouet. "Libba momma is gonna be so maaad." Seriad: ((Can I join NOT GETTING NAKED RAINBOW RUMPUS LAND?)) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite glares. "I hope you have no INTENTION of taking that calf into that water." Jossik: (( *N4K3D R41NBOW RUMPUS L4ND )) (( ftfy )) Seriad: "Hey... Meoutet... can I... Join you?" Kikate: {Some can captchalouge it, right? I could take it if your modus is full or something.} Meouet: "Even I have no intention of going into the water... I feel we may not have much choice..." Meouet looks to Erzedbet. "Do you have any insight for this place?" Ryspor: ((vuh-JANT)) ((no no)) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite glances around. "Little Waves and Tadpoles. Oh. He's awake." Jossik: (( yooooooooooooooooooooo )) Ryspor: ((vuh-JEHNT)) Meouet: "Who?" Jossik: "Who's awake?" ErzedbetSamuraiSprite pulls out a remote, and opens a portal. VEJANT! You have just woken up from a nice nap on the Astrolabe. You fall through an unexpected portal, landing on a sand bar. "Vejant. The Page of Life." Jossik: "Vejant! Get in the water!" Seriad: "No!" Ryspor: "HELLO THERE VEJANT, IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU IN PERSON. COME IN THE WATER, QUICKLY IF YOU DON'T MIND." Jossik: "Do you see any other options?" Kikate: {Yes, Vejant. If you appreciate logic, then please step in the water.} Ryspor: "TRY AND CONVINCE THE GIRLS WHILE YOU'RE THERE, ACTUALLY." Meouet: "Please prove yourself smart for your gender." "Stay on land until we have answers" Sami: (( Just push them in. )) Kikate: {Newcomer... } he says, looking at Meouet. {This is our most logical option here.} Jossik: Jossik gives Meouet a flat look. Vejant: Vejant wakes with a start, the fall not exactly good for staying asleep. He rubs his head, sitting up and instantly frowning at the sudden shouts from nearly all sides. "SWeet Mother of fuck, guys, let Me Wake up before you start beIN assholes aNd tellIN Me What to do..." Jossik: "Vejant dont be a tool." Seriad: ((If only you could hear my girlish giggle when you said that Meouet...)) Kikate: ((i hate sand. it's so rough and coarse. and it gets everywhere.)) Seriad: "DOn't join those tools." Ryspor: "MY APOLOGIES, BUT THE GIRLS ARE BEING STUBBORN - WHY AM I YELLING? HANG ON, ONE MOMENT." There is a brief pause, then Ryspor pops up much closer to shore. "Sorry about that." Kikate: ((kikate yes)) Meouet: "This isn't about team division. This is about making informed decisions!" Jossik: (( no )) "Too late to turn back now." Meouet: "Perhaps for you." Kikate: {Informed? I've considered the alternatives and this is our most logical option, what more do you need?... Ryspor, why don't you scout the water for a bit.} {Just to be sure.} Meouet: "Has digging not occurred to you?" Seriad: "No, please, don't scout anything..." Ryspor: "...I'm supposed to be the leader, but all right." Ryspor swims away somewhat disgruntledly. Kikate: {Laissez-faire. Dig away, if you so desire.} Jossik: Jossik shrugs and follows Ryspor. Ryspor: ((he's WORKING on it ok)) Seriad: ((Can I try killing them all with the vine?)) Vejant: Vejant glances around, an eyebrow raised at all the water. "Yo, so, I've had just about eNough of Water after My fuckIN laNd. I thINk I'll stay up here." He still hasn't noticed that this group of assholes isn't his usual group of assholes. Go Vejant. Sami: (( No, the Men At Work sign is to warn you that you're about to be going to a Land Down Under. )) Kikate: {Ryspor, bro, I'm only sending you out because you're the best swimmer.} Jossik: "Kikate, Ryspor is the leader now. Not you." Sami: (( I can do both )) Ryspor: "Fair enough." He continues swimming, pride somewhat less bruised." ((oop no " there)) Jossik: Jossik continues after Ryspor. Ryspor: ((SNOW AT MY HOUSE SNOW SNOW SNOWSNOWSNOW)) Kikate: {Sure, sure. I realize, but I intend to contribute as a team member with input. It was a polite request, not an order, hmmm?} Ryspor: ((SNOW IT'S STICKING SNOOOOOOW)) ((no washington)) Jossik: Jossik shrugs again Ryspor: ((HAHAHAHAHA)) ((no)) ((see the winters in seattle are WET AS FUCK)) ((snow is amazing)) ((ok so what does ryspor see upon investigation)) ((do i need to roll)) Ryspor: ((oh sorry)) Seriad: "I might as well, check them while this bullshit is going down." ((CHECK ZE BOOKS!)) /roll 4df+3 Jossik: (( ryspor what are u doing. stahp. )) Seriad: ((damnit)) rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + - - ) +3 = 2 Kikate: ((he's just venturing out a bit he's gonna come back I mean...)) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: Seriad, you find a book, called "WICKED MAJJYYKS AND YOU" Jossik: (( no kikate shoosh )) Seriad: ((hell yes. HELL FUCKING YES) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: It looks like this could be a DE-EVOLUTION spell. Seriad: "Yessssssssss" ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: cast by a POWERFUL WIZARD Seriad: ((Oh helll yessss)) Vejant: (Last time I got in the water, I ended up in a fucking womb. I'll be staying dry this time, thank you very much.) Sami: (( That's what voice acting is for. )) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: The only way to fix it is to FIND THE WIZARD and GET HIM TO RELEASE THE SPELL or KILL HIM AND TAKE HIS SWEET POWERZ. Seriad: Seriad, grinning, "You faggots should get out of the water now." Jossik: :"Did you find something?" Meouet: "well, wait, is it reversible or are they cursed for the duration of our stay on this land?" Kikate: {Heh. When did you become Tlaloc, Seriad?} Seriad: ((GOd damn... I mean... Seriad is so kind, but... sweet powerz...)) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: You have SIX WEEKS from the moment you fall under the spell to undo it or the changes become PERMANENT Vejant: Vejant grumbles something about having should have stayed out of the water in the first place. Seriad: "Shut the hell up, just get out." Jossik: Jossik shrugs and decides that the tone of her voice means its probably a good idea. He walks back to shore. Kikate N. flops out the best he can with his lower half turned fin. {Happy?} Seriad: "Now, says here, we have a wizard to kill, or erm... help us..." ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: NONE OF YOU WHO ARE NOW MERMEN CAN WALK Jossik: Or flops or whatever Seriad: "Six weeks too, hm..." ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: YOU CAN ONLY GET ABOUT HALFWAY UP ON SHORE BEFORE YOU STOP FLOPPING UNCOMFORTABLY Ryspor: Ryspor grudgingly beaches himself awkwardly for the time being. ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: Seriad Roll Notice Seriad: ((Channel the inner tlaloc)) rolling 4df+3 ( - + 0 + ) +3 = 4 Meouet: "Honestly... I don't particularly have a problem if we absolutely have to come under the effects of the spell, but you don't just... walk into that blindly. Especially when you have a great resource like Seriad." ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: Seriad You notice the AUTHOR of the book "Leon Medeis, The Great Virgin Wizard of the Incipisphere" Ryspor: ((omfg)) Seriad: ((Oh hell yes)) Kikate: {I suppose it was a bit of a deductive leap, sure. I don't even know your name, by the way.} he says in the direction of Meouet Jossik: Jossik gives Meouet a flat glare. Seriad: ((HELL FUCKING YES)) Sami: (( He and EVERYONE were supposed to make out. )) Seriad: Seriad smiles findly, remembering Leon... "Hehehe, best wizard ever..." *fondly ((*frondly)) Sami: (( Did he actually HAVE an Aspect of "Total Babe Magnet. And Hunk Magnet." or did we just inadvertently give it to him? )) Ryspor: "It's Meouet, for future reference, Kikate." Meouet: "Right. I'm Meouet. I've joined this team by request of the Oracle." Jossik: "Nice to meet you. I'm jossiki. " Seriad: "And she is really nice, and a good listener!" Jossik: *jossik Kikate: {Ah, nice to meet you Meouet. I'm Kikate, you may already know that. } Vejant: Vejant takes this moment to finally realize that he's not surrounded by the Highblood and his merry band of bitches. "Whoah, shIt!" He stands up, grinning, more out of excitement of being free from Nullar than anything. "DId I actually get booted out to aNother group? Please tell Me I dId." ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: The group of you notice the waves are becoming larger, and slowly pulling away the sand beneath your feet. Meouet: "I've heard of you..." Sami: (( "Now that we're all friends, let's go swimming together." )) Kikate: {Yeah you did Vejant. Man, long time no see though. Feels like it's been sweeps.} Jossik: "The waves are getting closer." Ryspor: "...Ah, Meouet, you may want to captchalogue Mooregard soon." Sami: (( "Sea Cow." )) Jossik: "What were you saying about staying out of the water?" Sami: (( Do it Mooregard. Enter the water. Be the manatee. )) Seriad: Seriad backs the fuck up from them waves. "God damn..." Vejant: "Oh, hey, KIkate! I've beeN through all sorts of shIt... good to se- Why Is the Water gettIN closer?" Vejant edges towards the center of the land, not fond of getting wet. Meouet: "Mooregard, I can... either let you be taken over by this spell, or place you in my modus." Meouet looks to Erzedbet for approval Jossik: "Looks like the gaem is taking the choice away from us." Meouet: "Neither are great choices." Ryspor: "I'm of the opinion this is necessary to the quest, curse or not." Ryspor begins inching his way back to the water. "I'm beginning to dry out, in any case." Jossik: "I'm betting money that undoing this is the entire point of the quest>" Meouet: "I'll join you shortly, then... I just have to take care of this." ErzedbetSamuraiSprite clicks her tongue. "Give him here. You need to learn not to be mothered anyway. I'll stay above the water with the calf. You come up if you need anything." Ryspor: ((Tigermothersprite)) Seriad: "Ryspor, not to sound smug or anything, and I don't mean to offend you or anything... but... WHAT A SHITTY LEADER... sorry..." Jossik: Jossik gievs seriad a glare Kikate: {Seriad, really? I don't think he's that bad. Just learning, hmm?} {You in fact sound incredibly smug with that statement.} Seriad: ((His cronies come to his rescue eheheheh)) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: The water inches closer and closer, you get one more action before the water will touch you. Jossik: Jossik shrugs and slithers back into the water. Meouet: Meouet leaves Mooregard with her sprite and thanks her profusely before taking off her shoes and captchaloguing them. "Seriad... would you like to come with me?" Vejant: "BeIN leader fuckIN sucks, trust Me. People just take It aWay froM you aNyWay... aNd caN We PLEASE get aWay froM all this WET? I doN't lIke Water! " Kikate: {I think it's gotta happen Vejant...} Seriad: "Yes! please..." ((Can I try light to find something SO CONVIENTLY PLACED?)) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: Meouet, the water brushes against your adorable socks, then your ankles, and you feel the TINGLING BEGINS. Meouet: Meouet rushes to put the socks away as well. They are nice awesome tower socks. Ain't ruining that. Vejant: "Well, fuck. I'M startIN to thINk thIs gaMe hates Me." Meouet: "Sacrifices have to be made when you're restarting the entire universe, I guess." Meouet calls to Vejant. Seriad: Seriad with her (not so) amazing reflexes captchalogues the book, because this shit isn't getting wet. Jossik: Jossik nods in agreement with meouet Vejant: "Fuck the uNIverse, I Was proMIsed flIght aNd super powers!" Vejant pouts a bit, flopping down into the sand. ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: SERIAD THAT BOOK SEEMS PRETTY MAGICAL IT MIGHT BE OK I'M SORRY Kikate N. takes a jar and scoops up some water in a jar LOZ style, just in case. ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: "MAJJYYKAL" Kikate: ((lol double jar what am I even doing)) Seriad: ((Could I... try flipping through for some spell to use? ;o)) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: The water overtakes Seriad's ankles, then brushes flushes under Vejant's back, beginning the transformation. Vejant: (Wait, descriptions of me? What?) Seriad: "Darn..." ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: Soon ALL OF YOU ARE MERTROLLS with appropriately blood colored tails and fins and shit ((i'm bored i aint got time for this shit.)) Seriad: "I feel so pretty..." Seriad says sarcastically. ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: The sand bar vanishes, and only Erzedbetsprite remains, cradling Mooregard in her arms. Kikate: ((so far we've spent like two hours trying to get into the water)) Ryspor: "All right, let's convene to decide what to do next." Jossik: Jossik gives Ryspor a salute Meouet: "on the bright side, we're hydrated..." Meouet flips around a few times to get her... sea legs... sea leg? sea fins.... Jossik: and swims over to him Seriad: ((I'll donate him a new one. get a magic~ hand...)) Kikate: {Maybe not as hydrated as you would think, Meoeut. Is this salt or fresh water?...} Vejant: "I say We try to get out of the fuckIN Water. SouNd lIke a plaN?" Vejant flicks his new mertroll tail experimentally. This is not going to be fun Meouet: "Leader, where to?" Seriad: ((Man, she'll probably date everyone by the time we're done...)) Kikate: {I dont think that's possible, Vejant... } Ryspor: "Well, it seems like the best option is to dive down, honestly. Shall we?" Seriad: "OKay." Meouet: "Down it is." Kikate: {Maybe we ought to scope the scene? Look around a bit?} Jossik: Jossik shrugs and follows ryspor Seriad: ((Are you PLEASED MEOUET? THE OPPRESSION IS FLEETING)) Kikate N. roll 4df+2 Kikate: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 0 + 0 ) +2 = 3 ((notice)) Meouet: (( NO SHE puts misandry on hold for the sake of progressing the game, but when you all act up it's gonna be bad )) Vejant: Vejant lets out a sigh of defeat. With no land in sight anyway, there's no real choice. "Whatever. Just... I guess It's better thaN My old teaM." He follows along with the others, clearly unhappy with being back underwater. Meouet: (( BRB )) Vejant: (I've actually considered having him realize that partway through!) Seriad: ((brb as well)) Jossik: (( do it so hell stop bein a lil bitch )) Vejant: (But if he's not a lil bitch, then who else here could be?) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: ((jossik cry about it.)) Jossik: (( youre right, tlaloc left, so we need to sfill our "lil bitch" spot )) ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: Underneath you see a number of dark formations, like an ancient city, sunk beneath the waves. Ryspor: ((ehehe)) Jossik: "Interesting..." Jossik swims down for a closer look Ryspor: Ryspor oohs and swims down to the closest building. Kikate: {Alright so if we hear crying this time around everyone wait the fuck up, alright?} Jossik: "Gotcha." Vejant: Vejant follows along beside Kikate, glad to have an actual friend here. "If We hear cryIN, I'M gettIN the fuck out. That dIdN't go so Well oN My laNd." ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: A variety of fish swim past, and amongst them are large groupings of tadpoles. Jossik: "Hey, tadpoles. How appropriate." Kikate: {Oh man. Nah we needed the crying thing this time, Vejant. It was an unfortunate slip on our part...} Seriad: ((back)) Kikate: {These must be this land's consorts...} Kikate swims up to a group cautiously. Ryspor: Ryspor hastily does the same, muttering about being the leader. ErzedbetSamuraiSprite: Everyone roll notice. Vejant: "Well, I'll just say that My laNd Was oNly cool untIl We actually had shIt to do. Fuck Water, fuck bIrth, fuck teNtaclebeasts, aNd fuck those daMN bIrd thINgs." Jossik: rolling 4df ( + 0 + + ) = 3 Ryspor: rolling 4df+1 ( 0 0 0 - ) +1 = 0 Seriad: rolling 4df+3 ( - 0 + - ) +3 = 2 Kikate: rolling 4df+2 ( - - + + ) +2 = 2 Vejant: rolling 4df+2 ( - - - - ) +2 = -2 (...oh my god.) Kikate: ((HAHAHA vejant just goes blind)) Vejant: (Seems my luck hasn't changed at all.) Kikate: (( a cuttlefish just swims up and inks you in the face)) Seriad: ((I can fix that ;o)) Vejant: (Knowing our GMs, I wouldn't be surprised.) Libby (GM): Everyone but Vejant sees a pale-skinned, dark haired face swim past a window, followed by a dark tail. It's gone in an instant. Meouet: (( back )) Jossik: "What the fuck was that?" Seriad: ((notice)) Kikate: ((Kikate would've caught it on film he's been rolling the GoPro the entire time)) Meouet: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 + - + ) +2 = 3 Seriad: "Was it... troll?" Kikate: ((of course gopros can't playback on the camera .-.)) Ryspor: "As the LEADER I shall investigate." Ryspor swims to where the face was last seen. Libby (GM): Seriad, it had no horns Ryspor, roll investigate Jossik: "It looked kind of pale, and i think it had a tail" Kikate N. follows Ryspor warily. {Be careful...} Jossik: Jossik follows Ryspor Vejant: "What? Pale? TaIl? What do you MeaN? Was It a fIsh?" Seriad: "The only FISH I know with hair is Ryspor so... no." Jossik: "Well, we're all kind of fish now, arent we?" Meouet: "Maybe it's something he's familiar with" Ryspor: Ryspor looks around for any sign of the stranger. "Hello? Is anyone there? We won't hurt you, I promise." ((oh)) rolling 4df+1 ( - 0 + + ) +1 = 2 ((sorry)) Libby (GM): As you approach the window, you see the dark-haired girl across from it, holding up a wicked silver trident. Dark-Haired Mermaid: "Who are you?" Vejant: "Well, MaeNaM had haIr, but she's Not here. Or, at least, I hope she IsN't." Vejant looks angry for a moment, then conflicted, then shrugs and does a little loop in the water. "So, KIkate, how've you beeN? Other thaN turNIN INto a fIsh?" Ryspor: Ryspor quickly raises his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "We're friends, I promise. I'm Ryspor, the leader of our little party. Who might you be? What is this place?" Kikate: {I've been good Vejant. Man it's been forever though. We should catch up some time, yeah? I got this awesome consort companion, he's so great let me tell you.} Seriad: "Hi!" Ryspor: ((no seriad you aren't in earshot)) Seriad: ((bluh sorry)) Jossik: "Ryspor? Who're you talking to?" Dark-Haired Mermaid: She inches closer to the window, still wielding the trident. "I am 'Sound-of-the-Surface-in-a-Storm'. What are you doing here? How dare you be outside the walls of the citadel?" Vejant: "My laNd had Me surrouNded WIth faNs aNd WorshIppers!" For once, he's not entirely exaggerating about this. "UNfortuNately, I Was teaMed up WIth BalIsh aNd Nullar. Fuck those tWo. They ruINed the Whole fuckIN thINg." Ryspor: "My apologies, we've lost our way. Could you take us back, perhaps?" Kikate: {Hehe. Those two can be quite the handful, we tend to get a bit argumentative at times. Though they're pretty okay trolls despite that. And we should focus on the task at hand, for now. Catch up later...} Ryspor: ((wait for SO you guyssss)) Jossik: (( vejant stop typing )) Sotsias narrows her eyes. "How did you get OUT?" Ryspor: "It's...a bit of a long story, really." He grins embarrassedly. "Suffice it to say it has been a very interesting day." Jossik: "Ryspor, who are you talking to?" Jossik repeats, swimming up to him. Kikate N. Kikate does likewise Ryspor: "Not now, Sand-drifting-in-a-current, I'm trying to explain our situation." Sotsias: She narrows her eyes. "That's not Sdiac." Ryspor: "Ahaha. Well. There are only so many names in the sea, are there not?" Sotsias tightens her grip, swimming closer to the window, and angling the trident towards Ryspor. "That's why we are forced to REGISTER." Jossik: "Wat" Vejant: Vejant does another little flip before following with the others, now seeming to be fairly interested in his tail. Ryspor: Ryspor decaptchalogues his own trident automatically. "Now, now, we're all friends here, yes? I'm not looking for a fight, believe me." Jossik: Jossik, seeing ryspor draw a weapon, draws the katana and tenses up, ready for combat. Meouet: Meouet is sitting back and allowing the Leader to make a fool of himself. Ryspor: "No, no, put the weapons AWAY" "AWAYYYYY" Jossik: Jossik shrugs and does as he says Seriad: Seriad finally decides to follow the males, and... watch Sotsias: "You dare order a member of the Wizard's guard to disarm herself?!" She rushes Ryspor. Sami: (( What would it be, "sestren?" )) Meouet: Meouet follows Seriad... Sotsias: rolling 4df+6 ( - - 0 0 ) +6 = 4 ryspor, athletics or strife to avoid Seriad: ((Oh hell yess intensifies)) Ryspor: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 0 0 - ) +3 = 2 ((dammit)) Sotsias: Ryspor you take 2 physical stress as Sotsias spears you with her trident. Kikate: {I wouldn't...} Ryspor: ((taking minor consequence "Light Stab Wounds")) Sotsias: The rest of you who aren't all up ons see a dark haired mermaid swim out of the window at lightning speed and spear Ryspor in the chest. Kikate: {Hey! Look he wasn't talking to you, alright? He was talking to us to put our weapons away. Out of respect.} Jossik: Jossik growls with rage, clenching his fists. "HOW DARE YOU" Vejant: "...WoW, dId you just get stabbed by a fuckIN fIsh? We're off to a great start." Jossik: Jossik pulls out his katana, shakking with rage. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU." Kikate: {Jossik, stop it...} Meouet: Meouet looks at Seriad. "Are they normallly like this?" Ryspor: "NO NO NO NO WE CAN SOLVE THIS PEACEFULLY" Jossik: *shaking Seriad: "Honestly... I could say yes... Sorry..." She is VERY embarrassed. Sotsias: Let's get Athletics from everyone Meouet: Meouet rolls her eyes and exhales VERY LOUDLY in disappointment. Jossik: rolling 4df+1 ( + + + - ) +1 = 3 Ryspor: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 - - + ) +2 = 1 Kikate: rolling 4df+1 ( + - + - ) +1 = 1 Meouet: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 - 0 + ) +2 = 2 Seriad: rolling 4df+1 ( + - + 0 ) +1 = 2 Sotsias: rolling 4df+7 ( 0 0 - 0 ) +7 = 6 Vejant: rolling 4df+4 ( 0 0 - 0 ) +4 = 3 Ryspor: ((can i use my BAMF stunt to teleport a few feet away)) (( Instead of moving on your turn, you may make a Space check to teleport to anywhere within your line of sight, with a difficulty equal to the distance teleported. )) ((oh)) Sotsias: Vejant, since Sotsias just acted, you're up Sami: (( Haha. Seriad's got like +4 Lore, CT. )) (( So mean )) Vejant: Vejant isn't quite aware that this is full on combat, and doesn't move to attack. "So, Why dId a fIsh just stab Ryspor? DId I MIss soMethIN?" Sotsias: Ok. Jossik.... Sami: (( It might only be like +3 )) (( Her Empathy might be +4 )) Doir: (( rude )) Dina: (( your face is an rp zone )) Jossik: Jossik charges the merfuckinwhatever in a vengeful fury. can i invoke the katanas aspect of "hanzo steel" for a +2 and jossiks aspect of "I am the Hero, its me" for another +2? Kikate: ((hahaha Kikate did sure as fuck not give you a hanzo sword but w/e)) Sami: (( I'm going to do a plug for just wearing messy hair. )) Jossik: (( WELL NEVER FUCKGNI MIND THEN )) rolling 4df+4 ( + + 0 0 ) +4 = 6 Sotsias parries. Sotsias: rolling 4df+6 ( + + + 0 ) +6 = 9 That's three physical stress, Jossik Vejant: (Guys. I think the fish lady is stronger than we are.) Ryspor: ((no shit)) Jossik: (( i'm gonna take a mild consequence )) Seriad: ((What a twist everything is stronger than we are)) Sotsias: Ok, Jossik, you take the consequence 'Bleeding arm wound" Meouet Meouet: Meouet would like to do checks for empathy and rage, though i'm fairly sure its all fear of the outside, Sotsias: Ok, roll Rage first, MEouet Meouet: rolling 4df+1 ( - 0 - + ) +1 = 0 Sotsias: Meouet, she's too hard to read. Try empathy Meouet: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 0 + 0 ) +3 = 4 Sotsias: She seems to be protecting something. Seriad: ((COuld I try using my new~ stunt, "Makes You Tick: plus two to Empathy checks to make advantages against sentient beings by zeroing in on their insecurities ?)) rolling 4df+6 ( + - + 0 ) +6 = 7 ((K, so, come up with something totes rude to say?)) Dina: (( it was horrible )) Sami: (( 3 mental stress )) Dina: (( im breaking it down in alchemy )) (( just submitted my sheet, its on there )) Sami: (( It's an auto-success against Magical Girls )) Sotsias: Seriad. You realize that if she's a "wizard's guard" like she claimed, why is she all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. Shouldn't she be... with the wizard? She must have fucked up rpetty bad, huh. Seriad: "You know, If you are really the wizards guard, WHy are you all the way out here? Are you a super shitty guard?What if someone kills him while you're all the way out here, being USELESS. Just asking... Sotsias: Kikate@ Oh wait Sotsias rolls will to avoid that brutal attack Sotsias: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 0 - - ) +2 = 0 OOOH She takes 7 mental stress Ryspor: ((oh snap)) Kikate: ((go Seriaddd)) Sotsias: She takes the consequence "TRIGGGERED" Kikate! Ryspor: ((a red sweater suddenly appears on the mermaid's body)) ((she takes a very deep breath)) Kikate: Kikate's going to attempt to disarm her, though not cause her that much physical harm. rolling 4df+6 ( 0 + 0 0 ) +6 = 7 Sami: (( They really don't like it when you make fun of their lack of ankles. )) Dina: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g5YvYFBVXw )) Sami: (( They don't even care about the legs or the genitals or anything. It's just the ankles they envy. )) Sotsias: strife to parry rolling 4df+6 ( + + - + ) +6 = 8 She manages to knock you away, Kikate Ryspor: ((so close and yet so FARRR)) Sami: (( Six weeks doesn't seem that bad. )) Kikate: {Hmph...} Sotsias: Ryspor! Dina: (( GeTe- (You are proceeding at a decent clip...You've done more in one half session then JustIce does in 2 sessions) )) (( gete said that! )) Ryspor: ((i'm going to use the BAMF stunt to teleport behind Sotsias and grab her in a chokehold with the handle of his trident)) rolling 4df+2 ( + - + + ) +2 = 4 ((do i roll strife now to grab her in the hold)) Sotsias: strife to grab Ryspor: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 - - 0 ) +3 = 1 ((wow)) ((i failed)) Sotsias: She rolls athletics to avoid rolling 4df+7 ( 0 0 0 0 ) +7 = 7 Ryspor: ((i must commit seppuku to restore my family's honor)) ((it's so TRUE)) ((why)) Vejant: (Mine is.) Sotsias: Sotsias slithers out of your grasp, her face contorted in a mask of pain. "Just go away! You don't know what you're talking about!" Kikate: ((I think it's gonna be one of those things where the males in this session are typically patriarchal in nature until the day is saved with the woman's touch, considering that Meow and Seriad are the only ones trying to get a read on her mind.)) {Clearly not, hm...} Dina: (( but alternia was ruled by a matriarchy )) Vejant: (Is Sotsias taking another action, or is it me again?) Sotsias: It's you again, Vejant Vejant: (It was either that, or listen to Null. Not a difficult decision.) Well, everyone seems to be fighting at this point. Even Vejant can realize what's going on now. "...FuckIN fIsh." He moves in and attempts an attack of his own, totally sure he'll be enough to beat the fish lady. rolling 4df+3 ( 0 - + - ) +3 = 2 (Rolls hate me.) Sotsias: She attempts to dodge it with athletics rolling 4df+7 ( 0 0 0 0 ) +7 = 7 You get nothing but bubbles, bruh Vejant: (Totally meant to hit bubbles.) Sotsias: Jossik Jossik: rolling 4df+5 ( - + 0 0 ) +5 = 5 Sotsias: Sadly, Jossik, you can't get through the haze of hysteria that Seriad provoked. Meouet Meouet: Meouet is tired of this nonsense. Vejant: (As much as I love musical bleedthrough, can whoever that is please put in some headphones or something?) (Well, the audio is echoing, too, so it's coming from somebody else, too. Or am I the only one hearing that?) Ryspor: ((no i hear an echo too)) Vejant: (If you don't have any, then I'll suck it up. Just wanted to check first. :3) Nullar: (( :D sorry)) Meouet: "I need you all to stop fighting for a moment. Our intentions were not made clear to the innocent guard and you've rushed into strife" She shakes her head. "Sound, please grant us another chance to explain ourselves." Sotsias backs away, clinging her trident to her chest. "Explain yourselves? You came down from the surface. I saw LEGS! And then you come down here and question me!?" Seriad: ((Now I feel bad.)) ((Well they aren't MY consorts. ;p)) Ryspor: Ryspor sighs. "I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you from the start." Sotsias: are any of you taking combat actions or are you returning to RP Meouet: "We were sent here with no instruction. I know for myself, I seek the milk of a Whale. We touched the water and the consequence is that we were enchanted with these tails. We are seeking a way to reverse the spell and find out way home so that we don't threaten you any more." Jossik: i'm returning to rp Meouet: our* Kikate: Returning to RP Seriad: ((EH, okay)) Sotsias: Sotsias scowls. "You can't reverse it. That's the point! That's why the Wizard did it in the first place." Meouet: "Did you once have legs as well?" Kikate: {We also have the Heir of Space with us... If that name means anything to you.} Dina: (( i literally become a girl )) Seriad: "Are you SURE he can't help us?" Ryspor: Ryspor waves sheepishly at the mention of his title. Vejant: Vejant's jaw practically hits the floor. "We caN't reverse It? Oh, MaN! Fuck thIs gaMe, fuck the Water, fuck fINs, fuck everythIN. Why dId I thINk thIs Was a good Idea?" Jossik: Jossik has put away his sword at this point and has taken a place at ryspors side. Kikate: {C'est la vie, Vejant...} Sotsias gasps, and her eyes go wide. "NO! You're here to kill him!" She lowers her spear again, angrily. "I wont let you kill the wizard! Even if it costs my life!" Ryspor: "What? No! No killing! I don't even know who this wizard IS!" Meouet: Meouet rolls her eyes so hard it hurts. Jossik: Jossik immediately positions himself slightly between ryspor and the spear, prepared to jump in front of an attack Kikate: {So you have heard of the name, then. Tell me, what do you know about the Heir of Space? I'm sure his intentions aren't as malicious as you may think.} Meouet: "I'm very sorry, Sound. They're... er... most of them are not terribly bright. Forgive us if you can find it in your heart to." Sotsias: "I won't tell you a THING! You can torture me if you like!" Ryspor: Ryspor shoots the slightest of glares at Meouet out of the corner of his eye before returning to looking as non-threatening as possible. Vejant: (Okay.png) Kikate: {We wouldn't like to torture you... I'm just trying to understand, you see. I don't know your problems.} rolling 4df+3 ( - + 0 + ) +3 = 4 ((empathy)) Vejant: "So, Who the fuck's the leader here? It's Not My job aNyMore. Have theM do shIt." Seriad: "Ryspor." Meouet: "Well, stabby over there is." Meouet puts her arms up in 'defeat' Kikate: {Come now Meouet. No need to be like that, he's just a bit new. } Sotsias: "Sotsias! Sotsias!" A voice in the distance echoes through the nearby water. Sotsias turns to your group, motioning towards the building. "Go! Go! Get inside before he sees you." Jossik: Jossik shrugss and does as the fish lady says, staying on his guard. Ryspor: Ryspor hurriedly swims towards the building and takes shelter inside. Kikate N. dives for the building without another word Vejant: Vejant swims inside, if only to follow Kikate. Nullar: ((nik says fuck you guys btw)) Ryspor: ((pff)) Jossik: (( okay )) Vejant: "FuckIN fIsh, trIes to kIll us, theN WaNts to save us..." Seriad: ((wonk)) Sotsias: ((tell nik i said fuck his mom, he gonna step to me like that)) Seriad: 'swish swish' swimming yay Kikate: {I can feel a bad Phantom Menace reference coming on... Vejant will you be the politically incorrect third world country charactecture of an alien? } Jossik: "Kikate no dont go there" Kikate: {There's always a bigger fish Jossik} Jossik: Jossik facepalms Ryspor: "We're supposed to be QUIET you can talk about it LATER" Vejant: "Sure, We'll go WIth that. Err... What does that MeaN, exactly? You kNoW I doN't Watch MovIes." Nullar: (('Why my MOM? My dad fucks my mom!')) Vejant: "FINe, oh MIghty leader..." Jossik: (( Jossik K.: Jossik shrugss and does as the fish lady says, staying on his guard. )) Seriad: ((Tell him 'threesom.')) Kikate: {Another time Vejant. All will become clear soon...} Jossik: (( that wuold be a yes. )) Adonis Merman swims up to Sotsias. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere. There was a sighting on the sandbar during low tide. You shouldn't be so far outside the city. What would Leon think?" Meouet: >.> Jossik: (( oh god leon returns )) Ryspor: Ryspor looks surprised at the name. Wasn't that Doir's missing friend? Vejant: (I'm gonna brb. Maybe two minutes.) Seriad: "Really?" ((On it.)) Jossik: Jossik gives seriad, and gives her the universal sign for shoosh *gives seriad a look Dina: (( wait i was gone and suddenly doir and threesome whatd i miss )) Meouet: Meouet just kinda... begins to sink slowly. This is frustrating. This is more than she had prepared for. Ryspor: ((how does it FEEEEEEEL MEOWMEOW)) Seriad: ((Swim. Swim while you still can)) Meouet: (( i don''t know, you all are busy messing it up )) Ryspor: ((nyeh)) Seriad: ((Gay sex)) Kikate: ((where)) Vejant: (And I'm back.) Jossik: (( everywhere *wonk* )) Kikate: ((pm me bb free anonymous grannies 100% wet and safe)) Seriad: "We simply HAVE to see the wizard then! How did he get here? How long had he been here?" Jossik: (( omfg kikate )) Ryspor: "shhhhhhh" Ryspor hisses. Sotsias blinks slowly. "Yes uhhh... I saw some young ones, out beyond the walls. I came out to get them!" She smiles widely. "Little ones, you can come out, this is Light-Through-An-Anemone. Seriad: "Hello!" Ryspor: Ryspor swims out cheerily and waves, deciding to take this once more from the top. Jossik: Jossik follows Ryspor and gives a little wave, floating at Ryspor's side. Kikate N. waits behind a bit warily, watching to see what happens next Dina: (( :( )) Jossik: (( hehehehehehehehe )) Vejant: Vejant floats out, arms crossed. "LIttle oNes? What's that supposed to MeaN?" Seriad: ((Such good impression very wow)) Jossik: Jossik gives Vejant a SHUDDUP look Sotsias gestures to the group. "This is 'Sweats-under-pressure'," (Ryspor) "'Wishes-He-Was-Cool'," (Jossik), "'Shimmer-of-a-Pearl-in-your-Lover's-Eye'" (Kikate) "'Strikes-the-Heart'" (Seriad) "'Speaks-Little-Thinks-Less'" (Vejant) " and 'Tries-to-Hard-but-Means-Well'" (Meouet). Ryspor: ((they're so accurate though)) Seriad: ((Eheheheh)) Jossik: Jossik gives sotsias a flat glare Ryspor: ((nO)) Kikate N. grins a bit. {Man, we gotta think of one for Kyle.} Seriad: (("Heeeeeeey Sweaty...")) Ryspor: ((shaddup strikes)) Vejant: "...I restate My prevIous questIoN." Ltaa bows. "May the Wizard's Majyyks protect you all. It is an honor to meet friends of the honorable Sotsias." Kikate N. swims over to the others, sensing no danger Seriad: "Your world isn't that bad Ryspor..." Jossik: (( brb )) Ryspor: "Now is not the time, Sth," Ryspor hisses out of the corner of his mouth, before bowing back. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." ((strikes-the-heart)) ((like i'd be sup)) ((omfG)) (("oh hey sup")) Seriad: ((Ms.Steal-Yo-World)) Jossik: (( back )) Ryspor: (("sup pass me the milk")) Sotsias glances at Kikate, blushing. "Yes, Ltaa, they need an escort and accomodations. They are a delegation from the Verdigris City." Ltaa gives Kikate a frowning look. "Aah. Are they here for our wedding?" He puts an arm around Sotsias posessively. "The White Queen has commanded it." Ryspor: ((oh boy)) Seriad: "Hm..." Kikate N. notices and just stiffens a bit and then cringes at the mention of the White Queen but quickly maintains a netural composure Jossik: "We would love to attend" Jossik gives a small bow. Kikate: ((hahaha look at this tired kid RP sentence structure ftw)) Seriad: "HMMMMM...." Vejant: Vejant rolls his eyes at the mention of a wedding, but seems to have turned his attention back to his tail as he does little flips in the water. Ltaa tugs Sotsias by the arm, forcefully. "Come, let's all go to the city then." Jossik: (( how are you guys changing your names? )) Ltaa: "I am sure they are eager to pay their respects to the Great Leon." Meouet: Meouet follows behind the group, watching... Ryspor: Ryspor follows after them. Seriad: "Yes, Yes, Let's!" Jossik: Jossik follows, staying at Ryspor's side. Ryspor: ((she's already plotting ltaa's death)) Kikate N. follows the crowd Vejant: Vejant follows along with the others, seeming to play around with his swimming, doing little flips and spins the whole way. Seriad: ((Pier Pressure)) Ryspor: ((why do you think she's watching him she's studying him for weaknesses)) Sotsias looks over her shoulder at the party, and mouths "Sorry" Before leading you to the city. Jossik: (( so uh are we ending there? )) Seriad: ((Eheheheheh)) Jossik: (( i had to turn cam feeds off )) Vejant: (Atlantica from The Little Mermaid.) Dina: (( http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_llmo37VMbt1qih2e9o1_500.jpg )) Seriad: ((So is Leon a mersir too?)) Ryspor: ((guess we'll have to find out)) Dina: (( just google image search 'underwater cityscape' )) Jossik: (( ha. )) Nullar: (( http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6gU3AMvgqiQ/Ubd_PRpOPqI/AAAAAAAAAYY/Q-YoJgtUyg0/s1600/Atlantis1500px.jpg )) Meouet: (( http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/244/7/9/sunken_atlantis_by_petersiegl-d2kua1u.jpg )) (( http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/237/d/4/d4db3ff9d5f7f0562428d5d9cb216cd0-d2mdfvv.jpg )) Ltaa: Leads you through a number of ruins until you come to a large walled citadel, crafted of some type of silver metal. Jossik: "Wow." Seriad: ((Virginite)) Ltaa approaches the gates, waving at the guards. "Sotsias and I are returning with the delegation from the Verdigris City." Seriad: "That's... noice" Ryspor: ((noice indeed)) Kikate N. nods knowingly. {How is it over there, hmm? In Verdigris, I mean.} Ryspor: ((we're supposed to KNOW THAT)) Vejant: (Cover blown. ABORT, ABORT!) Ryspor: ((WHY KIKATE WHYYYY)) Dina: (( oh come on guys )) Seriad: (( lel.)) Sotsias shoves her hand over Kikate's mouth. "Hahaha, yes, you must be worried about the dreadful storm that was approaching just before you left! Haha! We haven't had word since." Seriad: (( Quit having leader flashbacks)) (See talksprite) "What's the Wizard going to do about it? Cast some wicked anti-storm majjyks?" Sotsias: "Well, he doesn't like to use majyyk's very often anymore. He's looking to pass them on to his apprentice." Jossik: "Oh, who's the apprentice again?" Dina: (( doir has self awareness, he knows hes stupid )) Seriad: "Reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyyy" Vejant: Vejant floats down towards Kikate, stopping next to him with a huge grin on his face. "KIkate, KIkate! Guess. What." He seems entirely oblivious to the situation at hand. Kikate: {Hm?} Ltaa turns. "Who's Kikate?" Jossik: (( vejant )) Ryspor: ((vejaaaAAAAAANT)) Dina: (( vejant fits in just fine )) Jossik: (( youre gonna get us the fuck killed )) Vejant: "ThIs Water aNd shIt? WIth these fINs? Dude, It's JUST LIKE flyIN IN that dreaM World!" He does a little flip as if to illustrate his point. Kikate: ((okay why)) Seriad: ((Clever lie pls)) Jossik: (( facepalm )) Kikate: ((it's not even funny now)) Jossik: (( all of the facepalms )) Sotsias makes a cutting line across her throat with her finger. Dina: (( say kikate is a slur )) (( and hes just an aggressive dumbass )) Meouet: "Goodness. That's the last time I make you anything to eat." Meouet forces a laugh. "You're getting sick, aren't you?" roll for deceive Seriad: ((Kikate is an imaginary friend, we were all playing a game together or some bullshit)) Kikate: {Hahaha, oh Speaks-Little-Thinks-Less. How you live up to your grand title.} {Your lack of thinking before coming up with these outrageous thoughts or notions never ceases to amaze me.} Meouet: rolling 4df+3 ( + - 0 0 ) +3 = 3 Vejant: Vejant blinks, confused. "...What?" Kikate N. makes the most pleading expression in his eyes to say "shut the fuck up" as possible Dina: (( fork his water-lungs so that he cant speak )) Ltaa: LTAA rolls empathy rolling 4df ( - + 0 - ) = -1 He believes you Meouet Jossik: (( yessssssss )) Ltaa: "Haha, he's sick. The Wizard has a physician who can see him." The gates open, and you proceed into the city. Meouet: "That would be wonderful. Thank you." Vejant: Vejant, now completely lost, just goes back to lazily floating around in the water. Libby (GM): The group of you float through the city, approaching a large palace, with many tall towers. Inside, the halls are crawling with guards, all beautiful women wielding delicate silver tridents. Jossik: Jossik floats closer to Ryspor protectively Seriad: ((LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!)) Ryspor: Ryspor drinks in the sights, in awe at the splendor of it all. He vows to get his hands on one of those tridents before this quest is over. Sotsias hugs LTAA at the base of a flight of stairs. "I'll go introduce them. Make yourself at home." Ryspor: ((they're pretty though)) Sotsias heads up the stairs, beckoning the others to follow. Ryspor: Ryspor follows at a respectful distance, or what he hopes is a respectful distance. Kikate N. swims along, taking in the architecture and getting a few subtle shots of the interior Jossik: Jossik sticks by Ryspor Vejant: Vejant idly follows along, fortunately keeping his mouth shut in favor of enjoying the swim. Seriad: Seriad follows, eagerly, a little ~too close~ for comfort purrhaps Sotsias: After a long swim, you reach the top of the spiralling staircase. Sotsias opens the door, into a large throne room. Sotsias: This room is filled with bottles of liquids in various colors, and shelf after shelf of books. In the center is an attractive older merman, with salt and pepper hair. He turns towards you, and smiles widely. "My friends! It's been centuries!" Anyone who had the chance to meet Leon, knows it's Leon. Meouet: Meouet is HIGHLY DISTRACTED BY THE LIQUIDS Seriad: swish swish swimming and shit Jossik: Jossik sticks with Ryspor like he has been the entire time Kikate N. just grins happily and nods like he knows what he's doing. Seriad: ((So uh, what are in the bottles?))P (wonk )) Ryspor: Ryspor looks very very tempted by the books. Vejant: Vejant still has no idea what's going on, and does little flips up towards the ceiling. Ryspor: ((well ryspor knows who leon is vaguely but he's never met him)) Dina: (( only doir ever talked to him more than like twice )) Seriad: (( Magic is magic)) Seriad APPROACHES this STRANGER perhaps he is THE WIZARD? WHich IS ALSO LEON? WHO KNOOOOOWS Kikate: {It's good to see you, Wizard.} says Kikate rather simply, with a slight bow. Nullar: ((def leon bro)) Seriad: "Hello! So, assuming you are THE WIZARD we have heard, oh so much about big fan. BUt if you are Leon, who is supposedly this wizard... You're a whole lot older than I'd thought you'd be!" Mer-Leon approaches Seriad, and pulls her into a tight hug. "Yes, it's me. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Jack got to me." Meouet: Oh for the love of-. Of course it's a male. Yet another man she must show obeisance to, even if just to accomplish a goal. When does it end? Would you even be able to appreciate what's in the bottles if they were given to you? By /him/? Would you actually- He said Jack. Your ears perk up. Jossik: "Uh, what's happening?" Seriad: Seriad returns this hug, "How did he'get to you'? How did you get HERE?" Mer-Leon takes Seriad's hand, and leads her to a nearby window. "He brought me here to torture me, when I fell out of sync with my team. He tried to kill me by making me age, but when I reached what would be maturity, I managed to tap into my Majyyks." Seriad: "Oh! That's cool!" "So, you have like, hyper-powerful majyyks?" Mer-Leon: He nods. "Yes... but I am looking to end my self-imposed virginity, and pass my powers on to a new apprentice." Jossik: "Who is this apprentice we've heard so much about?" Meouet: Uh. Oinkbeat. Nullar: ((YOU DON'T WANNA BE A VIRGIN HMMMMMMM??///)) Meouet: OINKBEST* BEAST* so angry can't type Ryspor: (("are you looking for volunteers to help you with that")) Dina: (( call up doir, your old best friend for hot sex )) Kikate: ((I volunteer as tribute)) Seriad: "Oh! Uh... What would Doir think? I mean, I would be getting these, AWESOME powers.... And he'd think that was cool... but..." Nullar: ((A+++++ )) Vejant: (I got this, guys. Vejant is totally seductive.) Dina: (( ryspor had better tell doir if seriad has sex with leon )) Nullar: ((omfg can I roll shipping for vejant/leon)) ((like even tho I'm not in the scene)) Meouet: Meouet is still much more interested in these bottles. Ryspor: ((ok my audio is lagging like CRAZY i'm gonna turn it off)) Mer-Leon smiles excitedly. "So you'll agree to it! You'll be my wife and take my powers!" Jossik: (( AHAHAHAHAHAHA )) Seriad: "O-Oh..." Jossik: (( this is wonderful )) Ryspor: ((welp)) Meouet: Meouet spits mid-thought. "What?!" Ryspor: "...Again?" Dina: (( doir is going to fault himself and cry )) (( give fault to himself* )) Jossik: "I don't know what's going on" Dina: (( leon is a merman he wont even have genitalia )) (( no wonder hes still a virgin )) (( maybe his mouth is a seagina too )) Meouet: Meouet tries to blend in with the wall. (( i invoke "I WAS NEVER HERE." )) Seriad: "Okay... Uh, I need to um.... Thank... thonk.... THINK! I'LL UH, GET BACK TO... Y-YOU...." Meouet: rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 + + ) +2 = 3 Dina: (( call up doir like 'hey is it k if i sex leon for his powers' )) (( omg ryspor portal me over we can have a threesome )) Mer-Leon sighs and frowns, scratching the back of his neck. "R-Right... I mean... It was silly, thinking you still felt... like I did..." Dina: (( or yeah i can justicefly over )) Seriad: "N-No! I..." Dina: (( or both ;) )) Jossik: (( dina you SLUNT )) Seriad: "....Oh.... Okay?" Dina: (( im not a slunt for being up for a threesome with my matesprit and best friend! )) Meouet: Meouet has a silent freak-out over the creepy proposition she's hearing Dina: (( though i guess leon is really old its kinda creepy )) (( do it omg )) Vejant: Vejant manages to stay completely oblivious. Ryspor: Ryspor just sort of awkwardly begins scanning the titles on the bookshelves as a distraction. Seriad: "But um, first! We uh, wanted to know if... You could uh... give us legs, again? I'm not trying to tush you or anything.... but...." Dina: (( but they are )) (( fish orgy )) Vejant: (You mean they're NOT?) Sotsias swims over to Kikate. "So... uh... what's going on?" Jossik: Jossik is still kind of confused at whats going on Dina: (( ryspor call up doir 'hey your best friend you thought died isnt and now someone has to have sex with him' )) Ryspor: ((i really want to roll to ship sotsias/kikate)) Mer-Leon: "Not until I've passed on my powers. And I can't do that until your group has finished the Breeding." Kikate N. whispers to Sotsias. {Essentially our team mate here already has a significant other, and here Leon is asking her if she'll bang him.} Jossik: (( NO )) Dina: (( ryspor CALL UP DOIR NOW HE MUST HAVE THE FISH THREESOME )) Ryspor: ((all those in favor)) Kikate: ((jfc I was already considering Kikate offering his body to Leon)) Dina: (( DO IIIIIT )) Seriad: "O-Okay... How long until we can do... do that..." Kikate: (({If it's for the mission... I'm sure Kate will understand.})) Mer-Leon: "It will take a few weeks, so you should probably get started now." Jossik: Jossik swims over to kikate "What's going on" Seriad: "Right, right, is there........ somewhere..... What am I........" Ryspor: ((ohhhhhh my)) Sotsias slides her arm around Kikate's. Ryspor: ((yeah)) ((yeah let's do this)) Kikate: {Christ, is it really hard that hard to grasp? Obviously it's cuz- uhhhhhh} Kikate is distracted by this sudden turn of events Seriad: ((Ready to fuck when you are)) Ryspor: ((rolling to ship sotsias/kikate and uhhh what kind of bonus to giveee)) Dina: (( dont you fucks have an orgy with seriad and leon without me )) Mer-Leon: "So, how many would you like to start with?" Seriad: "UH, one... to start?" Ryspor: ((I DON'T KNOW WHAT BONUS TO GIVE THEM)) ((+3)) ((i have Hopeless Romantic)) ((ehehe sure)) ((yeah it is)) Vejant: (Humans are weird.) Jossik: (( brb )) Ryspor: ((yeah ok romantic atmosphere)) ((i don't know if i have the fate points for it)) ((well my refresh is 4)) ((and i've used 2 already)) Seriad: ((Do I get faster powers if I do more :p)) Kikate: ((man just do it it's liek 2 am help)) Ryspor: ((i sort of did)) rolling 4df+7 ( - + 0 0 ) +7 = 7 ((rolling against kikate and sotsias)) Kikate: ((holy fuck. will to resist?)) rolling 4df+3 ( 0 0 + 0 ) +3 = 4 Sotsias: rolling 4df+2 ( + 0 + - ) +2 = 3 Ryspor: ((all according to plannnn)) Sotsias: Both Kikate and Sotsias fell Fail* Ryspor: ((oh good someone else was thinking that)) Sotsias: Kikate, you notice the way that the rainbow of glowing vials reflect off of Sotsias' ebony scales. Seriad: ((THINK ABOUT KATE)) Dina: (( < / 3 )) Kikate: Kikate can't resist staring at the scales. His gaze is transfixed as he rapidly begins to lose control of the situation Dina: (( doir never really had normal romance explained to him he was kind of solitary so he took to the new way quickly )) (( yeah he never got the talk )) Sotsias: She blushes and shifts, the dark veil of her hair obscuring her face other than her emerald eyes. "So your name is Kikate... What does it mean?" Dina: (( 'kid ive stolen your time and i realize you never got a talk, so...' )) Meouet: Meouet unhides herself... Seriad: ((wHAT'S YO NAME GURL? WHAT'S YO SIIIIGN?)) Kikate: Kikate squirms. {Hahaha don't be silly, my name's Shimmer-of-a-Pearl-in-your-Lover's-Eye, remember?} Meouet: "So uh, is anyone familiar with where to obtain Whale milk? I kind of need some." She speaks loudly. Jossik: Jossik gievs kikate a worried look. "You okay there?" Seriad: "Leon, do you know? Where the, WHale Milk is?" Sotsias swims up into his face, looking into Kikate's eyes. "Apt, isn't it?" She kisses him softly, as if she's afraid he'll break. Ryspor: Ryspor begins studying the books more furiously than ever before to hide his small victorious grin. Jossik: "Whoa, whoa!" Mer-Leon: "Oh? What for, friend of Seriad?" Jossik: "What the hell?" Meouet: "It is for nourishment for a pet of mine." Seriad: (What about Ltaa?)) Kikate N. suddenly lets out a blood-curdling scream and swims as fast as he can out of the area, giving no regard to his surroundings as he does so Meouet: "I have heard that Whale's milk is rich and will be very good for it." Mer-Leon: ((LTAA isn't here.)) Jossik: Jossik follows him, giving sotsias a glare as he leaves Seriad: ((:O)) Sotsias places her hand over her mouth as her face turns red, before she wails and swims out of the room, disappearing behind Leon's throne. Nullar: ((Leon: -_- )) Ryspor: ((guess i'll just have to try harder)) Mer-Leon sighs wearily. "Whale milk, yes... we keep some in the nursery..." He glances back in the direction Sotsias fled. "I see he's not gotten any better with women." Vejant: The sudden scream snaps Vejant back to reality, and he looks down to see Kikate swim away. He floats back down to join the others, his gaze following where Kikate had gone. "...What just happeNed?" Seriad: ((I was told there would be powers)) Meouet: "Would you mind if I... collected some? Do you have... spare bottles, perhaps?" Meouet fidgets a little bit. Mer-Leon nods. "Right... right... Tell Ltaa to take you to the nursery... I'm going to go check on her. We'll reconvene here in a few hours... I need to fix this." Kikate: ((can I leave now?)) Nullar: ((wow rude)) ((go then bitch)) ((jk #) Kikate: ((I'm just really tired dude please give me abreeak)) Nullar: ((I SAID JK GEEZE)) Kikate: ((I was mid type geezzzzzzzzZ)) Nullar: ((# # # #)) ((it means friendship)) ((platonic friendship rofl)) ((this is a thing now)) ((you don't deserve sushi)) Kikate: ((good bye all Kony 2012 love you all l)) Seriad: ((Eheheheh)) Nullar: ((oooooh sick burn)) ((U WOT M8 WAS I EVEN TALKING TO YOU)) Jossik: (( u fukin wot m8 )) Nullar: ((well null has a reason to talk to rilset yet again what a surprise)) ((but she'll probably not do that so she doesn't seem needy)) ((some of you guys should talk to some of the other teams guys)) ((so we can all catch up and trade gossip a la sami's plans)) (( ;( )) Jossik: (( so is the session over Meouet: (( y )) Jossik: (( k )) Nullar: (( go away jossik P: )) ((meow meow)) ((can you give your mic a blowjob again plz)) ((lol)) Dina: im listening and not contributing Nullar: ((rofl u guise a friend of bill w)) ((do u get the refrance)) Dina: (( no ))